


Kpop High School Musical

by FanGaL



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: Remember kpop stars are a little rusty on their english.





	1. Chapter 1

So ASTRO,BTS, GFRIEND, and TWICE and ETC went to the same school. You(audience who is reading this fabric) enter the school and Yuju from Gfriend say " Come watch dish" she grabs your hand and drags you to the bench and does that wink ;) and then you  
aciddently wink back at her because something goes in your eye. Then Gfriend performs the Rough song in front of you. It was water that when in your I eye. The sprinklers where on but it looked like it was snowing. They were singing/dancing about how they were socaily awkward about confussing love and they were nervous about school.And San haha(Sanha),MoonBean(Moonbin) and Mega Joking(MJ) from Astro were singing with them.The perform ends after a few minutes. You clap and give a bunch of compliments and blabla (or how ever you would react maybe a slide hug or kiss on the cheek). Then BTS comes and JK taps your then you kiss his hand. Then JustKidding(Jungkook) says " I'm not ur oppa : P". You say " Sorry I thought you were my mom u luk like her. " (Good excuse)  
Then just kidding thinks about how makeup makes him look like a girl especially his hyung V with a peace sign. Just kidding says " I forgave you ain't having fake love" Then you say " Oh thnx just kidding :)!" Then just kidding says "What how is that my name?" You say " Well what does Jk means?" J- Dope( j - hope) says "Oppa!" (Just to tease just kidding) Then Just kidding says " It means just kidding" you says "See that's ur name JK" Just kidding says " Ok I will let you call me that." Then V says " U can call suga sugar his smile is so sweet. U can can him yoja(means girl in Korean). Sugar(sugar) says " Huh me no yoja!". Then you laugh because you think he called suga yuju and accidently pronounce her name as yoja and it sounds like yoga. Then suddenly RapMosta x( Rap monster) snap then jin and jimin get startled. Then they all start dancing to perform the graduation song.They are singing about the freedom they get from graduating. Then whenever they stop. You say" thanks for making me graduate on the first day of highschool" : D They all clap for you


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar says " You didn't graduate its wat we are gona sing wen we graduate." You "Oh ". J- Dope says " U spoiled it". Then Astro suddenly comes and says " 1 2 3 wanna be your star We are ASTRO" Then they start performing their confussion song. Then you are like are they confessing me YAY.They were singing about how they like this one girl but she likes the bad guy. And that bad guy spilled her fan art for ASTRO on the floor in the begining of their performance.Their performance ends after a few minutes or however much was the song long.. You say " Are you confessing me? " LeeCha(Eunwoo) says " We du dat tu all of our arohas(Astro fans) ! :D" Then they do this finger guns and laugh. BTS, Gfriend , and you have a question mark on your face. Mega Joking (MJ) says " We shoot inta yo hearts < ; 3 " All the member laff and create hearts with their finger as an aegyo(Cute sign language). San hahaha(Sanha) was going expert at it.Then the bell rings TING TING. All of you guys enter the school. Then the teachers(Who were EXO CBX) they start singing Hey mama.It was a about how they don't have any plans on the weekend so they will hangout with their mom.BaeKun(Baekhyun) is throwing flower petals at XUman(Xiuman) like confetti because he agrees. Just Kidding think they are singing about him. The performence ends Just kidding is all triggered and he says " IM NUT ANYONES mama OR oppa.But i can hangout with you.Watchya think about that? " Exo says " O whoa!" Then Just Kidding dresses up like a police to sew them. Bts is singing their DOPE song. V tells how he had so much home work while the teachers went to the dance floor(Probably went their with their mom). Sugar is playing with drones.J-Dope seems to like driving race cars.


End file.
